Hand-held power tools of the type stated at the outset are known in principle from the prior art. The inventorying of mobile items, in particular hand-held power tools, is effected predominantly by manual identification marking of the respective item, for example with an inventory number or serial number, which is read off. Usually, the inventory is documented in handwriting on paper, or by means of management software. This also enables further features, such as current storage location, assigned employee, test cycle, usage time or the like to be assigned to the respective item.
In order to simplify inventorying, it is also already known to apply to such items, in particular to hand-held power tools, an identification module that communicates wirelessly with a base station. For this purpose the identification module has a transponder, which comprises at least one data storage, for storing identification data, and a radio module, for transmitting the identification data. When the transponder is activated, in particular via radio communication, the identification stored in the data storage is transmitted, or sent back to the base station, by the transponder for the purpose of identifying it. The base station logs the data and routes them, for example, to a central server, where, for example, they are verified or updated.